I spy
by LynseyXanime
Summary: Misaki has quit maid late and is now working as a spy with Shizuko and her brother. She has been working as a spy for 2 years since Shizuko's brother fought Misaki and she almost beat him but he stopped the fight. After that day Shizuko's brother respected females and started a company for spies and Misaki became number 1 spy until a new guy was brought there by Misaki...
1. The introduction of Misaki's new life

"I got it boss... im on my way there now..." She said as she ended the phone call with her boss. She ran out the building and seconds later it blew up. "another successful mission..." The girl said to her self as she ran through the street in a black tight leather outfit and her hair tied up in a messy bun with jet black boots on. She ran round a corner and made a phone call. "hello... mission success..."

_"well done Misaki... have you got your next mission?"_

"yeah... im on my way to do it now... what is the name of this man..."

_"his name is..."_ The line went dead

"Shizuko?... great... line went dead..." She put her phone in her pocket and started thinking as she slowly walked down the alley way with a gun in her belt _'how did I ever become a spy...? one Minute I'm working at Maid Late then the next... im here...'_

* * *

_2 years earlier..._

Misaki was working at maid late and a lot of people from school now knew but they didn't care... Misaki had never had a boyfriend but yet guys were all over her... she didn't have time for that sort of stuff though... she didn't care at all... Misaki was on a summer break and hadn't seen the girls from Maid Late in about 2 weeks. She had a lot of work to complete and spent everyday working on homework assignments.

Misaki was walking round the streets when she had the feeling someone was stalking her. She decided to take a wrong turn and then realised she had cornered her self "no..." Misaki turned around to see a shadowy figure in the distance. She clenched her fist into a tight ball and shouted "WHO'S THERE!" The shadowy figure stepped closer. As it became visible, Misaki realised it was a man wearing a black outfit. She trembled a little as he stepped even closer. Misaki then went on guard ready to fight.

The mans face was covered with a black mask like what ninjas wear so Misaki couldn't see his face but she could see his hair... Jet black... that didn't really matter though. He went to punch her and Misaki caught his punch and attempted to flip him on his back but he landed on his feet and went to kick Misaki but she jumped over his leg. They carried on fighting for another 5 minutes then the unknown man stopped.

"your quite strong young girl... what is your name...?"

"why would I tell you...? didn't you just try to beat me up?!"

"calm down... I was just testing your ability... I wasn't trying to hurt you...?"

Misaki sighed "my name's Misaki... Misaki Ayuzawa..."

"well Misaki... how would you like a job?"

"no thanks I have one..." Misaki went to walk off

"what as a maid...?" Misaki stopped and turned around

"how did you know that?"

"lucky guess... this job you will get paid about 5 times more the money you know?"

"im listening..."

"well... you can't tell anyone about this... I am offering you to work with me as your boss and become a spy..."

"a spy?"

"yes... here is a booklet about the job... if you are interested please call that number at the bottom of the booklet... Im hoping you accept your talent and ability to fight will be a waste other wise... oh and one more thing... are you still at school?"

"yes why?"

"you will need to drop out... but please call we need more people like you in the company..."

"ill think about it..."

"great meeting you Misaki... I hope to see you soon..." He walked off. Misaki walked out the back streets and went back to the main road and headed back home.

"a new job... i get paid about 5 times more but i have to quit Maid Late and drop out of school? wow... this is a tougher decision that i thought it would be..." Misaki spent a few hours trying to decide so she phoned her friend "hey Sakura..."

_"hey Misaki what's up?"_

"well... I've been offered a new job and I will get paid a lot more for but it means I will have to quit Maid Late and drop out of school... what should i do?"

_"hm... tough choice... well... I would say go with the new job... have a new experience..."_

"yeah... ill miss you Sakura... im going for the job... I may not see you in a while but I look forward to seeing you again some time... goodbye Sakura..."

_"wait Misaki are you coming out tomorrow with me and Shizuko?"_

"I don't think so... My new boss said if I accept the job my first day will be tomorrow... goodbye..."

_"bye... Misaki..."_

Misaki sighed as she phoned the man "hello... i accept the job..."

* * *

_back to the present..._

Misaki was running to her new destination and saw it was a pub... She had been given an image of the person but he was nameless. Misaki walked into the building as a lot of guys stared at her as she looked hot in her spy uniform. Misaki ignored them all anyways and found the guy she was looking for. He was tall, Blonde and kinda cute. He had a name tag too.

_'Tora'_ Misaki read his name and walked up to him "hello sir... please may i have a word with you in private...?"

"sure and what may your name be...?" They walked into an empty room.

"Skylar Ichigo..."

"nice to meet you Skylar I am Tora Igarashi... how may I help you...?" He turned around to look at her and saw a gun pointed to his head "what are you doing?"

"what? did you expect me to be a fan girl?"

"well... yes I did actually but you were cute so I agreed to come with you..."

"never judge a book by its cover..." She loaded the gun and glared at him as he smirked "what are you smirking at?"

"well... Skylar... you see I am better than you at situations like this..."

"oh really how?"

"like this..." He smacked the gun out of her hand and pinned her to the floor "you see?" Misaki tried to pull away but he was stronger than she thought "now what do you want?"

Misaki kicked him in the private parts and she stood up and kicked him in the face. She picked her gun up and put it in her belt and stood near the window "i will tell you... the next time we may meet... Tora Igarashi..." Misaki said as she jumped out the window. she didn't know her self why she had to kill Tora as she wasn't able to find out over the disconnected phone call so she will have to wait to see Shizuko in person to find out...

As Misaki landed on the ground about 5 floors down from where she jumped, Tora looked out the window amazed she was un hurt "what an interesting girl... I like her..." He smirked "well... Skylar until we meet again..." He watched her run off.

She arrived back at her secret base of where she and a few other spies worked and saw Shizuko

"ah! Misaki his name was Tora Igarashi..."

"I know... I meant him... the mission was a failure this time... sorry Shizuko..."

"its ok... hey do you remember that day 2 years ago when my brother invited you to become a spy?"

"yeah... I remember that well..."

"that was the first day my brother ever had respect for women... all because of you almost beating him in a fight he allowed women to work with him... you changed him..."

"i know.. you tell me this every time I fail a mission..."

"hush... anyways...that was the first time my brother was ever beaten that is why he let you work here... you are one of the strongest people here... If anyone can beat Tora... it is you... keep trying Misaki and soon you will beat him..."

"even though i hear that a lot... it still always helps me Shizuko... Thanks..."

"its fine... im just doing my job Misaki" Shizuko smiled at Misaki and Misaki smiled back

"hey lets call it a night and go and get some rest what do you say? today has been a busy day..."

"yeah good idea and every day is a busy day for a spy... you will need a good rest as tomorrow you will be against Tora again... i will explain why in the morning... see you then." Shizuko replied

"goodnight..." They both went to there rooms as they lived and worked at that building and they went to sleep and prepared for another long day in the morning...

**ok so this is my second story ever and i hope you enjoy it... please review!**


	2. New Mission

Misaki woke up the next day at 9am and instantly put on her spy uniform on. A tight black leather suit which made her figure really stand up. Jet black boots with a small heel. A black belt with a gun attached to it, her hair tied in a messy bun and a bit of make up... Misaki looked really bad ass... After she got ready she walked out of her room and walked down to Shizuko's room and knocked on her room.

"who is it?"

"its Misaki... are you ready?"

"yes..." Shizuko walked out her room and walked with Misaki "so you ready to fight Tora again today?"

"yeah... he's really strong... we kinda met last night and I held a gun to his head... and-"

"wait... you held a gun to his head?"

"yeah... why so amazed?"

"no one has ever been able to get that close to killing him before... how did you do it?"

"well I asked to talk to him in private then while he was off guard I held it to his head... just the usual..."

"amazing... anyways time to give you information about him... Tora is a drug dealer and has raped 3 women in the past month... non of them women have been found and also he is an alcoholic and finally... he is a murderer..."

"seriously? I would have never guessed by looing at him..."

"no... no one does and I have another mission for you after that but it needs done tonight at a club and may involve you going under cover..."

Misaki sighed "ok... tell me later... ill see you in a bit Shiz..." Misaki left the building and she jumped on her motorbike and was soon off back to the place where Tora worked...

Misaki arrived about 20 minutes later and everyone was staring at her as she entered the building loading her gun

"hello... im here to see Tora Igarashi..."

"um what is your name miss?"

"Skylar Ichigo..."

"ok I will let him know you are on your way up..."

"no please don't... I would like to surprise him..."

"ok I understand miss Ichigo... Please don't be there too long..."

I wont be..." Misaki left to go upstairs and stood in the lift. She smirked as the lift doors closed and she headed up. The lift stopped at the top floor as the lift doors opened. Misaki was a little bit shocked to see all male staff on the top floor and they all stared at Misaki as she walked by them all and headed for Tora's office. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She entered his office and closed the door after herself. She sat on the chair and looked around his office.

5 minutes later the door opened again and Misaki quickly stood up as she saw it was Tora and pointed the gun straight to his head as he walked through the door way

"well we meet again Skylar..." Tora said as he looked at the gun to his head

"so we do... now tell me why do you think im here today...?"

"i don't know why are you here?"

"wow... do you think im gullible enough to fall for that trick?"

"hm... well it works on other girls... your a smart one..."

"oh gosh... your flattering me..." Misaki said sarcastically

"now im guessing your here about all those... things that have been happening..."

"yes I am!"

"so why did they send a female spy do you think?" Misaki's eyes opened wide as in a flash, Tora smacked the gun out of her hand and pinned her to the wall "your too easy Skylar..."

"really?" Misaki smirked as she kneed him in the stomach and he fell on the floor she then took the hand cuffs out her back pocket and hand cuffed Tora to the radiator.

"this is quite hot you know..."

"oh I know..." Misaki sais as she sat on a chair and looked at him "but the faster you talk the quicker I will take you back to my base... deal/"

"whatever... tsk..." Tora said with a sigh

"good... so why do you... rape women?"

"for fun..."

"ok... why do you murder people?"

"for fun..."

"why do you drink alcahol?"

"for fun..."

"oh let me guess! do you do drugs for fun?"

"no I take drugs to get high..."

Misaki sighed deeply "fine whatever... im taking you to my boss... he can do whatever he wants with you..." Misaki undid one of the handcuffs and removed it from the radiator and fastened it to her wrist "now no running off..."

"whatever... like I can anyways..." Misaki left his office with Tora stood next to her and the went down in the lift and then they got to her motarbike

"here.. put this on... and hold on the best you can.."

"you don't need to tell me this stuff... ive rode a motorbike before.."

"you may have... but never one like this..."

"whats the difference"

"you'll see... hold on..." Misaki sat on the motorbike and Tora sat behind her. Misaki started the engine and as the motorbike began to move Tora nearly fell off

"whoa... this is too fast..."

"shut up im driving!" Misaki shouted and seconds later they arrived at the place Misaki works. She climbed off the motorbike and headed inside with Tora.

"ah! welcome back Misaki..."

"Misaki? I thought your name was Skylar..."

"do you really think a spy should give out her real name?"

"your a spy?"

"yes now shut up! Shizuko... mission was a success... I captured Tora Igarashi..."

"great ill go get boss..." Shizuko went and got her brother and came back with him

"ah Misaki I see your mission was a success! good job.."

"thank you..." Misaki undid her handcuff and gave it to her boss "this was one of the hardest yet..."

"i see... by the ways Shizuko has your next mission.. go see her right away.."

"i will do..." Shizuko's brother and Tora walked off and Tora was put in a prison cell

Shizuko turned around in her chair "Misaki... are you ready for your next mission?"

"ready as ill ever be"

"good... you have to go under cover at a dance to capture a man called Takumi Usui..."

"i see... why do I need to capture him...?"

"well... he hasn't done anything wrong... but we need him to join us... he is extremely powerful and you are the only one that can beat him..."

"great... do you have his picture of him..."

"yes right here.." Shizuko showed her a picture of him "oh and he isn't a type of guy that likes girls... he has never been interested in any girls so trying to flirt wit him won't work... good luck!"

"wait what should I wear?"

"anything that will make you blend in... don't worry there will be those face masks too so your identity will still be hidden.."

"good... wait... I don't even know how to dance..."

"well you have 5 hours till the dance so... get practising!"

"got it... do you know anyone who can teach me?"

"yes I hired someone to teach you... you have 4 hours then 30 minutes to get ready then 30 minutes to get there... your teacher is Mike... he is next door... go! your wasting time"

"oh right! thanks Shiz..." Misaki said as she ran out the room and saw Mike

"hello Misaki how are you?"

"im fine thank you..."

"great lets get started"

* * *

_4 hours later..._

"ok I think you got it... well done Misaki... good luck tonight.."

"thanks Mike...goodbye!" Misaki said as she left the room. She ran to her motorbike and started the engine and drove to the shops.

"oh! I love this dress!" Misaki said as she tried it on. It was a baby blue dress that went down to her ankles, it was a little puffy and it was a little tight on her hips, not to tight so she couldn't breathe but tight enough to show her figure. It had a slightly darker blue belt and it was strapless. Misaki fell in love with it and bought it with some matching high heel shoes.

She put them in a bag and went to the hairdressers and had her hair done really nicely. After that she went to the hotel the dance was held at and got changed in the toilets and dabbed on a bit of makeup and she looked stunning.

After she came out straight away she got goose bumps and started to shake a little but headed into the ballroom and sat at an empty table. 5 minutes later Usui entered the hall and looked straight at Misaki and walked over to her

"hello... would you care to dance?" Misaki was shocked but nodded.


	3. The rescue of Misaki

Misaki stood up and looked at Usui. Everything about him was perfect but that made Misaki dislike him straight away.

"and what may your name be miss?"

"Skylar... what is yours?"

"Takumi but people call me Usui... nice to meat you Skylar..."

"you too..." Misaki said as they both then walked to the middle of the dance floor. They danced for about 10 minutes and Misaki stayed looking at him. He couldn't see Misaki's face though because she was wearing a mask. People were staring at them as Usui was every girls dream guy

"please may I talk to you... in private Usui?"

"um... sure I guess..." He replied as they walked out and went into an empty room next door. "what do you need?"

Misaki looked at him with a smirk "i cant believe im saying this but-"

"if your trying to confess to me... I not interested..."

"ew! why would you even say that?"

"well... every girl I meet does this so..."

"well im not like other girls! I HATE guys!" Takumi looked at her with a little bit of confusion

"then why are you here?" Misaki ripped off her dress and underneath it was her spy uniform. Takumi was a little shocked that the girl he asked to dance was actually trying to capture him. Misaki left the mask on as she looked at him.

"i cant believe out of all the girls here... you asked me to dance..."

"i cant believe it either... did I do something wrong?"

"no... nothing at all"

"then what do you want?"

"My boss sent me to capture you... he said we need you..."

"oh I see... he sent another spy to capture me..."

"you mean others have tried to capture you?"

"yup... they all failed..."

"wow..." there was a pause and then Misaki went to punch Usui. He caught the punch

"i see your going to fight me... sorry that was a bad choice... im too strong for a girl like you..."

"well... still fight me like you would a guy... I don't want you to hold back on me because im a girl.."

"you have some guts... fine... as you wish but don't cry when you get hurt..."

"i wasn't planning on doing..." Usui let go of Misaki's wrist as he went to punch her back. She dodged it. They spent 10 minutes fighting and no one was winning... no one was loosing.

"your better than I thought... Skylar..." Usui said

"you too... Usui..." Misaki said back. Misaki removed her mask at last.

"oh so this is your real face?"

"yes... its as real as yours.." Misaki had an idea and went to punch Usui. He of course caught the punch but then Misaki went and swung her leg around and kicked Usui and he fell to the ground. Misaki then climbed on top of him and pinned him to the floor

"i really don't like you... but this is my mission to do this... will you join us?" Misaki asked

"why should I give up my current job to work for someone else?" Usui rolled over then pinning Misaki to the floor

"because we need you... please... just come with me at least to say you don't want the job..."

"why should I? do I really need to?"

"no... but other wise my boss will keep on sending people to capture you.."

"you have a point... fine..."

"good.." Usui climbed off Misaki and helped her up

"so what is your real name? its not Skylar is it..."

"no... my name's Misaki Ayuzawa..."

"well Misaki... you are by far the best person ive went up against... your the only one that has ever been able to kick me and pin me down..."

"yeah well... you would have beaten me... you ended up trapping me in my own trap..."

They walked out and got to Misaki's motorbike. "is this yours?" Usui asked

"yeah... here..." Misaki threw the helmet at him

"thanks... can I ride it?"

"fine... here is the address of my work..."

"ok thanks..."

"and this is faster than most motorbikes by the ways so be careful..."

"got it..." Usui sat on the front of it and Misaki got on behind him.

"if you dare try to go the wrong I will kick you.."

"i understand... don't worry I wouldn't do that.."

"tsk..." Misaki wapped her arms around Usui as he started the engine and started to drive "whoa... this seems faster when im not driving it..."

They reached Misaki's work after a little while and they both got off the motorbike and walked inside

"i got Usui..." Misaki said Everyone looked amazed

"ill go get boss..." Someone said as 2 minutes they came back with the boss

"well done Misaki..." He said

"thanks Minku" Misaki replied (Minku was her bosses name)

"so Usui... what do you say would you like to work here?" Minku asked as Misaki started to walk off

"... sure why not..." He said Misaki stopped and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"great... since you've already met her, you will be Misaki's new partner..."

"wait... when did I agree to this?"

"Misaki!" Minku shouted

"s...sorry boss..."

"ill be fine with that... when do I start?"

"straight away... and if your ok with it, you will also live here from now on..."

"that's fine... I had to live at my other job too so I will get my stuff from there and bring it here..."

"thank you..."

Usui left the building to get his stuff

"how did you do it Misaki?" Shizuko asked

"well... we started to fight and after a while I managed to pin him down then-"

"wait... you managed to do that?"

"yeah let me finish! I asked him to join he said no then he pinned me down and so I asked him to at least come here to deny the job he agreed but he accepted it instead..."

"wow... that's amazing Misaki..."

"not really..."

"it is... did he say anything else?"

"he also said I was the first person to ever manage to kick him and pin him down"

"you kicked him too?"

"yeah..."

"wow... you must be really good Misaki... I would hate to get in a fight with you..."

"haha..." In about 5 minutes Usui walked back in

"im back..."

"welcome back... let me show you around..." Minku said and started to show Usui around

"so Misaki are you ready for your final mission by your self?"

"ready as ever!"

"good..." Shizuko gave Misaki a mission and then Misaki was off. Misaki ran out the building but since the place she had to be was close, she didn't take her motorbike she just ran. She tied her hair up in a messy bun as she entered the building and pulled her gun out her belt. She looked around for the person she had to find. He was no where to be seen.

"looking for me?" He said appearing behind her and hit her in the back of the neck causing her to become unconscious. He took her up to his room and handcuffed her to a chair and also tied her legs to it too. After about 20 minutes Misaki awakened.

* * *

_back at the spies hide out..._

"Usui we just used the tracker on Misaki's uniform and it seems like Misaki is in trouble... we need you to go help her..."

"ok what is the report on this guy?"

"your not going to like this...His hame is Chiaki Maruko He's an alcoholic, drug dealer and..."

"and?"

"and a rapist..." Usui's eyes opened wide as he ran out the building.

* * *

"ah! I see you've awoken..." Misaki looked around but everything was blurry "oh... by the ways I drugged you... your vision will stay like that for about 10 minutes..."

"you... bastard..." He walked up to Misaki and placed his hand on her face. She tried to pull away but failed

"now now... don't do that..." He forced a kiss upon Misaki and undid her hair and ran his fingers through it "you... are perfect" he said with a devilish smile

"get away from me!" Misaki shouted as she tried to move her feet but her feet were tied to the chair

"aww behave young child..." He said as he placed another kiss upon Misaki. She started to cry as he cupped one of her breasts and continued to kiss her. Seconds later Usui kicked the door down.

"what do you think your doing?" Usui asked. Chiaki looked at Usui

"well... I was just about to ask you the same question..."

"im here to collect my partner AND girlfriend..." Chiaki's eyes opened wide

"y...your girlfriend?"

"yes..." Usui cracked his knuckles as he looked at Chiaki with a straight face

"um... well... I have to... um... go..." He said as he tried to escape but Usui grabbed onto the collar of his shirt

"aww but I wanna play..." Usui said as he punched him in the face and knocked him out. Usui looked at Misaki as he dropped Chiaki on the floor

"when did I agree to being your girlfriend?" Misaki asked in a pissed off tone. Usui smiled

"what would you prefer to stay and possibly be raped by that guy... he wouldn't have paid attention if I didn't say that..."

"really and what makes you so sure?"

"anyways what were you doing allowing your self to get tied up anyways..."

"not now Usui I cant see a thing... that bastard drugged me while I was unconscious..."

"I see... well... looks like i'll have to carry you back..."

"tsk... but first..." Misaki took out her gun and pointed it at Chiaki's head and shot him

"even in your current condition... you did a perfect head shot... im impressed.."

"shut up... we need to head back before someone comes..."

"yeah..." Usui pulled Misaki onto his back and carried her back to the spy base. Misaki, by the time they got back had her head rested on Usui's shoulder and was fast asleep. Usui didn't know though till her turned his head to see her with her eyes closed. He took her to his room and placed her in his bed. Usui slept on the sofa that night but he didn't care at all...


	4. Forced Date

**WARNING! If you are under 14 don't read! Mild lemon**

* * *

Misaki woke up the next day with a stinging headache. "ow..." She opened her eyes and didn't recognise the room she had awoken in. She instantly stood up and cautiously walked around

"morning princess.." Takumi said as he opened the door quickly

"AAH! IDIOT! you scared me!" Misaki shouted as she went to hit Takumi but he easily dodged it

"lets get breakfast..."

"how did i get here?"

"you feel asleep last night on our way back from that mission.."

"what mission?"

"the one we had last night with Chiaki..." Takumi said a little confused at why Misaki was questioning that...

"whos Chiaki?" Misaki was totally confused. Takumi realised it must have been the drug that Chiaki gave her. He chuckled lightly at her confusion and patted her on the head lightly "don't touch me idiot!" She shouted with a faint blush on her cheeks

"you like calling me an idiot don't you?" Takumi said with a small chuckle

"you never answered my question! who is Chiaki and what mission?" Misaki asked with slight irritation

"you don't remember do you?" Takumi sighed and explained everything that had happened the night before and Misaki looked almost totally in shock and embarrassment

"so you're saying I got sexually harassed and drugged?!"

"yes..."

"oh my god... I feel so... angry with myself... i'm sorry I have to go! I need to train more so that doesn't happen again!" Misaki said and ran to the door

"no you don't!" Takumi said and grabbed her arm before she could walk out

"let go of me!" She shouted but Takumi ignored her command and pinned her against the wall

"just listen to me Misaki... You don't need to train. You're pushing yourself way to hard. You need to rest. Even though that almost happened you still killed him. We're partners, you can rely on me you know. You don't need to do everything yourself.." Takumi said in a calm soothing voice as he looked into her eyes. Misaki felt her heart skip a beat and she turned away to hide her blush

"I-I know that! But i'm weak... I don't want to rely on you for everything"

"you're not weak. If you were weak I wouldn't be here. You beat me in a fight Misaki...That means you aren't weak" Takumi said with a small smile and he cupped Misakis cheek with one of his hands. In shock, Misaki looked at Takumi wide eyed.

"t-takumi... w-what are you..." Misaki said in a quiet voice as Takumi slowly began to close the gap between them

"just let me..." was all Takumi said before placing a warm gently kiss on Misakis lips. She felt her heart beating so fast she was scared in case Takumi would hear it. Misaki was left speechless as he pulled away. Her face was like a sunburned tomato. (shh that's a thing now xD)

"w-why did you do that?!" Misaki said in a slightly harsh tone

"because it calmed you down didn't it?" Takumi said with a small smirk. Misaki stood there for a moment and realised how much calmer so was

"damn you, you pervert! you don't just go and kiss a girl! that's not right!" Misaki said glaring at him. Takumi let out a small chuckle

"now that's the Misaki I know..." He said and gently patted her on the head. Misaki was getting feelings she had never felt before. It was nice

"b-Baka..." Misaki said as she stared at the floor. Takumi was amused by all this and stared at Misakis cute blushing face. He couldn't help it. She was so adorable

Takumi moved away from Misaki and he walked over and put a piece of cold toast in him mouth and gave one to Misaki

"come on Misa~chan! Let's go see the boss..."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Misaki snapped and took the toast off him and followed him out

"and I told you I wouldn't..." Takumi smirked and walked next to Misaki and went to see their boss

"ah! Misaki! glad to see you're feeling better!" Minku smiled at her and walked over

"thanks boss... is there any missions for us?" Misaki asked as her sat in her swingy chair

"not today. you have the day off so you can fully recover"

Misaki sighed deeply "i understand... for my own safety right?" Minku nodded "well ill start doing research on Chiaki"

"actually I have another idea..." Minku said and looked at both Misaki and Takumi and smirked "you two have to go on a date! You need to learn more stuff about each other and you need to gain a bond!" Minku laughed and looked at an angry Misaki and an emotionless Takumi

"im okay with it..." Takumi said calmly "lets go Misa~Chan!" Takumi grabbed Misakis hand and walked out

"hey! let go of me!" she snapped as they got on her bike. Takumi chuckled at her embarrassed expression "im driving!" Misaki stated and sat on the front of the bike. Takumi sat on the back and put his arms around Misakis waist so he didn't fall off as she drove. Misaki blushed deeply at his touch. His arms around her felt so right and they both smiled without realising

"lets go buy some new clothes..." Takumi whispered in Misakis ear

"y-yeah..." Misaki blushed deeply at the tingling on his breath on her ear. She drove off to a clothes shop "we might as well by something nice if... you know... we're on a d-date..."

"oh so you don't mind calling it a date?" Takumi raised an eyebrow and smirked. Misaki didn't reply "fine... then we need to act like a couple... "Takumi got off he bike as they arrived and grabbed Misakis hand and interlocked their fingers. Takumis hand was so big and warm and Misakis slightly cold and small. Their hands felt so perfect together and they looked like an awesome couple! All the girls and guys stared at them obviously jealous

"l-lets get your stuff first..." Misaki said with a deep blush as they walked to the mens section. Misaki wasn't her usual self today. Takumi nodded and started looking through the stuff and picked out a short sleeved red and black checked shirt and some black skinnies. After they had chosen for Takumi they walked over to the womens section for Misaki

Takumi picked an outfit out for Misaki as she couldn't find anything she liked. He picked out a short black shirt with a light brown belt and a greenish shirt ( . - link for Misaki's outfit) They walked off the the changing rooms "meet me out here when you're done" Misaki said and walked into a large changing room. Seconds later Takumi walked in behind her and he locked the door and started unbuttoning his shirt

"w-what are you doing?!" Misaki snapped as her face turned bright red. Takumi looked at her and walked over and pinned her up against the wall

"there were no spare changing rooms... we're on a date so its okay to do this..."

"no it isn't! going on a d-date doesn't mean we're dating!" Takumi chuckled at Misakis reaction and pulled away

"don't worry I wont look... ill face the other way..."

Misaki sighed deeply in defeat "fine..." She turned the opposite way and started unbuttoning her shirt. Takumi was holding the urge to turn around and look at Misakis chest. He couldn't take it any more and took a small peak at Misakis chest. She was surprisingly quite large chested. Her figure was amazing, Takumi couldn't take his eyes off it. He quickly turned way as Misaki turned around

As Takumi turned away Misaki looked at Takumi and blushed deeply as she looked as his muscly and tanned back. She quickly put her skirt on and tucked her shirt into it and t looked super cute. Takumi turned around once he was finished getting ready and was shocked at how nice Misaki looked.

"hey Misaki... trust me here..." He walked over her and started running his fingers through her hair, combing it with his fingers. He took a hair bobble that he had "found" in the shop and tied Misakis hair up in a cure pony tail. She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled

"okay you can do my hair for me everyday!" Misaki laughed and looked at Takumi then turned away "a-anyways lets go pay..." Takumi nodded and they walked out the changing room and went to pay then walked out

"so where do you wanna go?" Takumi asked as he grabbed Misakis hand and interlocked their fingers

"do we have to hold hands?"

"yes we do... bosses orders!"

"uhhhh..." Misaki was mentally stabbing the boss "uh... wanna go to the park then?" Misaki said looking away

"that sounds perfect" Takumi said with a smile as they walked to the park. They had small conversation ever so often as they walked to the park about their past. After a 20 minute walk they finally arrived. Misaki sat on the bench and Takumi sat next to her. Kids were playing in the park but they all left after a while until it was just Misaki and Takumi in the park

Takumi stood up and pulled Misaki up as well and walked over to the swings "come on Misa~Chan lets have fun!" Takumi said in a childish voice. Misaki smiled and sat on the swing and Takumi began pushing her on the swing. Takumis heart skipped a beat as he saw her smiling brightly and he grabbed his shirt where his heart is and looked slightly confused. was he... falling in love?

Misaki stopped the swing and got off it and pulled Takumi to the climbing frame. She tried to reach the monkey bars but she was too short even when she jumped to try and reach them. Takumi chuckled and walks up and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She was surprisingly really light, did she ever eat? Misaki blushed deeply at Takumis touch and she grabbed onto the monkey bars. Takumi moved his arms so the were around her legs and kept supporting her as she climbed across the monkey bars

As she reached the other end she sat on the little ledge and looked at Takumi. He smiled at her and they locked eye contact for at least a minute. He climbed up onto the ledge as well and sat behind Misaki and put his legs either side of her so she was sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Misaki got shivers down her spine as he did so as she was taken by surprise

"T-Takumi?! w-what are you doing?!" Misaki shouted obviously surprised

"i don't know..." Takumi whispered and hugged her tighter. Misaki started to blush really hard, her heart pounding a million miles per hour and her chest aching. She had to admit, she felt safe with him like that

After 5 minutes Takumi moved away and stood up and so did Misaki. She felt like she wanted to get revenge now for all the times he embarrassed her

"so why did you do that?" Misaki asked and folded her arms. The wind picked up a little and gently flowed through Misakis hair and ruffled her skirt

I dunno... I felt like it I guess" Takumi said and shrugged

"that's not a good enough answer baka!"

"well its the only one I have..." Takumi said calmly. Misaki felt quite annoyed and turned away. Suddenly a big gust of wind blew and Misaki shrieked. Takumi turned to face her and his eyes opened wide. Misakis skirt had blown up and revealed her small cute light blue panties. Misakis quickly pulled her skirt back down and kept a grip on it. She was waiting for that smug asshole to make comment on it as she knew he had seen!

"baka don't say a work or else ill kill you..." Misaki said looking at the floor, she was obviously really embarrassed

"why not?" He walked up to her and wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her cheek in his other hand and looked down at her

"b-because I said so! and what are you doing! get off me!" Misaki pushed herself backwards to move away from Takumi and didn't notice that she was stood on the edge of the climbing frame and she fell and pulled Takumi down with her. He managed to spin around in the air though and Misaki landed on top of his so she didn't get hurt

"are you okay?" He asked her slightly worried

"I-I'm fine... I'm sorry Takumi..." Misaki said and moved off him. Takumi sat up and looked at Misaki

"its okay..." He gently patted her on the head and stood up "lets go and get something to eat!" Takumi said and helped Misaki up

"y-yeah..."She stood up and interlocked hers and Takumis fingers. Even though they weren't in love, it felt natural to hold hands

They walked to the restaurant in silence as Misaki was still embarrassed. She felt such a mess right now!

"hey Misaki don't worry okay? I'm not gonna whined you up about it..."

"oh... t-thanks..." Misaki said as they entered the restaurant. They got took to a table and they started looking through the menu

"order anything you like... ill pay don't argue" Takumi said and called the waiter

"wasn't going to! ill happily take free food!" Misaki replied and laughed and closed the menu "ill have what ever you get" Misaki said and put the menu down. They were sat on the balcony upstairs in the restaurant and the view was amazing. The sea glistened in the sun and the trees swayed side to side in time with the breeze. The view was truly remarkable! The waiter walked over and took their order

"ill have one lobster to share please with two cokes..." Takumi ordered and the waiter walked off again. Takumi looked at Misaki and smiled as he saw her child like face smiling at the view. "wanna go to the beach after here?" Takumi asked Misaki and her face lightened up even more as she looked at him

"really?! I would love to! but we don't have swimming costumes.."

"we can buy some..." Takumi smiled

"wait... I don't trust you! you're a pervert so how do I know you wont try anything?!"

"I wont do anything" Takumi said and smiled a little. Misaki nodded and a while later the waiter came back with the food and they ate in silence.

* * *

_after the meal..._

"that was sooo good!" Misaki smiled brightly

"yeah it was..." Takumi agreed "lets go buy swimming costumes..." Misaki nodded and they held hands once again and went to buy swimming costumes. Misaki wanted to get one of the boring old school ones but Takumi forced her to get a bikini. It was red and tight so it made her look really sexy. Takumi just get some plain black tight trunks that made all his muscles sand out

They put their costumes on underneath their clothes and they headed to the beach. As they got onto the send they took their clothes off (not swimming costumes though obviously xD) and put them into a bag Takumi had been carrying around. Misaki ran into the sea while Takumi set up the towels and everything they needed. Misaki was happily splashing around in the sea when a group of 5 guys walked over and started chatting Misaki up

"hey sweet chick how you doin" One of the men said. Misaki looked at them slightly pissed off

"dude you're messing with the wrong girl..." Misaki said with a smirk

"playing hard to get are we? well ill have to punish you for that..." The same guy said as all of them reached towards her. Misaki tried to punch the leader of them and run but she completely failed and they all started grabbing at her and one started undoing her bikini at the back. Misaki screamed which got Takumis attention and he suddenly ran over at full speed looking really pissed off. He jumped up off the ground and kicked the leader in the head and knocked him out. The others let go of Misaki and coward away in fear. Misaki was holding her bikini top on as the men had undone it

Takumi pulled Misaki over to him and hugged her tight "are you okay?" He whispered to her and she nodded. Takumi moved away and helped Misaki fasten her bikini at the back. Unexpectedly, after he fastened her bikini Takumi hugged Misaki from behind and held her tightly in his arms. Misaki always felt safe in his arms but why... is he like this today.. its not like Takumi

Misaki turned around while still in Takumis arms and hugged him back

"you've saved me so many times... I owe you big time..."

"you can pay me back now if you wish..." Takumi said with a smir, Misaki had a bad feeling about this but nodded. Takumi smiled "good..." He cupped Misakis face in one had and pulled her towards him. She knew straight away what he was going to do. Their lips were about to meet and they both closed their eyes. There was a shock that was new to both of them that spread through their bodies. They both realised that second they had fallen in love. They didn't want to break away from the kiss

Takumi started slowly deepening the kiss and pulled Misaki closer to him. He wanted everyone to know she was his even though they weren't dating. Takumi started trailing his tongue down Misakis neck and started gently biting and sucking on it to leave a love bite on her neck. His hands trailed down her back and he grabbed her butt and squeezed it. Misaki let a moan or two slip as he did so. She felt the butterflies in her stomach getting wilder. After he left a mark Takumi trailed his tongue back up her neck and found his way back to her lips. Misaki pulled away after a while as she ran out of breath

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight as Takumi moved one of his hands onto her lower back and the other still on her butt.

"Misaki..."

"y-yeah...?" Misaki asked slightly embarrassed

"do you love me?"

"I-I don't know yet..." Misaki answered and pulled away and got out the ocean. Takumi held her and walked with her. Misaki was obviously lying but Takumi was too happy to think about it. Misaki knew she was in love with him

They went to where Takumi had set out the beach towels and they laid down in each others arms

"well tell me when you do know..." Takumi whispered to her and smiled. Misaki had fallen into a light sleep almost straight away and so did Takumi

* * *

_1 Hour later..._

Misaki was the first to wake up and when she did the sun was already setting. She looked at Takumis cute sleeping face and smiled lightly. She sat up and put her clothes on and noticed there was barely anyone on the beach. Takumi woke up after Misaki got dressed and she sat next to Takumi

"morning princess!" Misaki said with a giggle. Takumi sat up and stretched and put his clothes on and packed the stuff away into his bag and grabbed Misakis hand again

"lets head back now... ill drive..." Takumi said and seconds later he got a text from the boss

_Hey Takumi and Misaki! Hope you've enjoyed your date today! I saw your little scene at the beach and I have to say I wasn't expecting that! Shiz wants you kill you Takumi for stealing her M__isaki so for the night you guys will be stopping in the high class hotel a few miles away. ill send the directions! From Minku _

Misaki felt her face heating up as she read the message from over Takumis shoulder. "I don't believe him!" She snapped

"come on Misaki lets go..." Takumi said completely okay with everything that's happened. Misaki sighed deeply and get on the back of the motorbike as Takumi drive off to the hotel

The hotel looked like it was made for billionaires! it looked so posh and fancy!

"how can the boss afford this?!" Misaki said in amazement

"no idea... he never fails to surprise me..." Takumi went to the reception and booked them in and got the room key and grabbed Misakis hand then headed up to their room

Once they entered Misakis face lit up. It was like in her dreams! Like a fairy tale! The first thing she noticed though was there was only one double bed

"how did I know this would happen..." Takumi said and sighed "looks like were sleeping together!

"wha- no way! ill sleep on the floor!"

"no you wont... We'll sleep together!" Takumi said and smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the balcony and looked at the view

"woah!" Misaki said in amazement as she looked around at the view. It really was like a fairy tale

They walked back inside after a while and Misaki started getting undressed and Takumi blushed lightly

"what are you not worried that ill touch you?" Takumi said teasingly

"nope because I know you wont..." Misaki said and walked over to the mirror in only her underwear and took her hair out the pony tail and brushed it. She looked at the love bite Takumi gave her and smiled. Takumi walked up and stood behind her and looked into her eyes through the reflection in the mirror. The first thing Misaki thought about was that they would make a cute couple. They were both blushing and Misaki turned around and looked up at Takumi

"I... Uh... I love you..." Misaki said with a small smile and takumi stared in shock. He smiled brightly a few seconds later and Hugged Misaki tightly

"I love you too! More than anything and anyone in the world!" He pressed a warm passionate kiss upon her lips and deepened it every second. He pushed her into the bed and trailed kisses down her body and traces her panty line with his tongue which made her moan deeply. He traced his tongue back up and attacked her lips with kisses

Misaki undid her bra at the back and threw it on the floor revealing her rather large breasts and smiled at Takumi

"are you sure you want this" he asked slight worried. Misaki nodded eagerly and smiled. Takumi slid his boxers off and then helped make take her panties off. He slowly and gently entered himself into her, trying not to hurt her. She let out a few pained moans but after that she was fine

30 minutes later they laid in each other's arms on the bed and looked at each other and smiled. For once Takumi was just as red as Misaki

"don't... Tell... Anyone..." Misaki managed to say. Takumi nodded and they both fell fast asleep seconds later.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Since it was so late I decided to treat you with a long chapter! Sorry if it's too long for your liking but i tried! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
